1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a variable index tab for a file folder. The term "file folder" , as used herein, is not meant to be limiting in any manner whatsoever, but includes a ledger sheet, a card, and any flexible sheet or folder which is filed vertically in cabinets, drawers, and the like or in books. Accordingly, it is a general object of this invention to provide a variable index tab which can be installed onto a file folder or equivalent as defined hereinabove, and which is visible at the top or sides thereof and which can be adjusted to bring different distinguishing marks, colors, or other indicia into view at the top or side of the file folder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In accordance with a preliminary novelty search performed on behalf of the inventor, the following United States patents were deemed to be of interest:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee Issue Date ______________________________________ 1,751,495 G. S. ROBINSON March 25, 1930 2,249,879 W. J. BESSLER July 22, 1941 ______________________________________
The field of search included the following subclasses:
40-5, 23A, 23, 359, 360 PA1 283-39. 41
Robinson, U.S. Pat. No. 1,751,495, discloses an adjustable tab on a card, typical to similar patents which disclose a rotatable disc type. Robinson discloses a system which requires that the disk be supported within formed slots on the card or ledger sheet. Disadvantageously, old record sheets require punching (as disclosed at page 2, lines 41-46 of Robinson) and such sheets, if light paper is used, may require reinforcement (page 2, lines 47-49).
Bessler, U.S. Pat. No. 2,249,879, relates to a device which is designed to be a clip-on structure for clipping on a shelf in a store to show the price of articles. It is not designed for use with a card or folder. It is constructed with one or several continuous bands with a series of numbers thereon and the numbers can be changed for showing price by movement of the band. The Bessler device utilizes an exhibitor which includes a channelled leg, backing plate, risers, and a top leg in vertically spaced relation. It further requires a web, a pair of rolls, and a mover which includes a downturned finger engageable portion. Disadvantageously, at least so far as modification of Bessler might be contemplated for use in art other than clipping on a shelf, Bessler utilizes multiple parts which are relatively bulky, in a three dimensional context, and is not adaptable for file folders, does not lie flat, and is comparatively expensive.